collage life
by Tozic
Summary: Menma and Naruto moved out of their mothers house after their mom's boyfriend, shot them in the arm after getting drunk. Their mother keeps dating the man. contains Narutoxhinata and MenmaxIno. also contains kissing sences


**Hey hey people,Torbash(not my real name) here with another fanfic. This one takes place in a collage setting. It contains NarutoxHinata and MenmaxIno. Yes I will most likely have a twin for naruto. Don't hate and if you guys dont know who Menma,Menma is naruto's lookalike but with black hair. Now, Enjoy. Oh this also has assassination characters in it like nagisa,karma,ect..**

 **ENJOY..PLZS**

As nagisa entered his new homeroom,he felt the eyes of everyone turn to him. He looked down and walked to the teacher's desk. He looked up at the teacher and handed the note that the principle had told him to give to the teacher. The teacher read the note and smiled.

"Well, welcome to my homeroom nagisa,im kakashi." Kakashi had gray hair. He wore dress pants with suspenders, a white shirt and tie,and a mask over his mouth. Finally he wore black dress sheos.

"T-t-thank you" is all nagisa said.

"you can go sit over there, next to the dark red head with whiskers." Kakashi said, pointing twords the back of the class room where a two kids with whiskers sat. One ,as you know, had dark red colored hair. He wore an exspression that said he was bored. He also wore the academy uniform except with a red shirt instead of white. The boy next to him looked exactly like the red head but with blond hair and a white shirt. He was... sleeping.

"ummm,kakashi,why does the new girl get to sit next to Naruto and Menma" a pink haired girl asked

"because there are no other seats left" kakashi replied. As nagisa walked to his seat he could feel the glares from all the girls.

"ummmm,im a boy" he said when he got to his seat next to the sleeping blonde.

"you are?" everyone said shocked looks on their faces. The only people not paying attention were the two boys next to her. As kakashi continued with the lesson,nagisa looked around the class. She saw three girls in the front left. The one from earlier,who had pink hair,a platinum blonde haired sat in the middle,while a dark blue haired one sat near the window. They wore the school unifroms. On the next to her a small,white dog sat. Petting the dog was a boy with messy brown, had a crazy looking grin with red triangles under his eyes, he also wore the boys uniform. next to the boy, was a boy wearing a school uniform but with a jacket with a hood. The boy also wore sunglasses. Next to the boy with sunglasses,was a boy with pale skin and a fake smile. There was also two boys in the front right. One had a pineapple shaped ponytail and was sleeping. Next to him was a boy that was a little round. He was eatting chips and had spirals on his cheeks. The final boy was a black raven hair shaped boy with a serious face. All three wore school uniforms. Nagisa couldnt see the rest of the class so he turned his attention back to kakashi.

 ** _50 minutes later..._**

*bell rings*

"ok class that is it for today, head to the lunch room. Ino, will you show nagisa to the lunch room please." Kakashi said as he closed the history book.

The platinum blond girl,know known as Ino,got up and said "sure kakashi-sensei" she walked up to nagisa saying come with me ill show you around. You can eat lunch with us if you want to" she said with a smile. "Thank you Ino-sama" nagisa said bowwing

"please dont call me that,just call me Ino" Ino said giggling. She turned and started down before she turned and said "Menma, ill see you and Naruto later tonight?" For the first time,the dark red headed boy ,know Menma, looking at her "yeah. Check with the gang to see who's coming" he said,his voice sounded amazing and calm "ok" Ino said"come on nagisa" she turned back around and head down,nagisa following behind her.

"so,ummm,you mentioned a party?" Nagisa said asthe left the classroom.

"yep,Menma and naruto are having a party at their dorm. You can come if you want."

"nah, i barley know anyone here" he said holding his hand up in a dismissive gesture to the idea.

"well,if you choose to sit with me,you'll meet the gang and if Aaron shows,you can get to know him."

"are you and Menma dating?" nagisa asked

"..."

"you dont have to answer, i just wanted to know" nagisa said in a sorry voice

"its ok, to answer your question,yes we are. Naruto,Menma's Twin brother,is dating hinata,one of my best friends. sasuke is dating sakura,my other best friend. There are a couple other friends in diffrent classes. A friend from class A3 named neji, is dating a boy from B3, named garra. You'll meet them in a couple minutes. The boy in our class with pinapple shaped hair,his name is shikamaru, is dating garra's sister,temari. Choji,the guy that was eating chips, is single but has a crush on this girl with red hair. There are a couple other couples but i cant list them all right now." Ino said as they entered a court yard. She looked towards some trees and saw who she was looking for.

"Come on,you can sit with us" ino said grabbing nagisa's hand and pulling him with her as she head towards the trees. As they came close to the trees, nagisa saw a group of 14 people sitting around the trees.


End file.
